


90 day fiance WWE version..

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, American Politics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Episode: v05e03 Unforeseen Complications, Eventual Happy Ending, Fights, Gay Bar, Gay Character, Ireland, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Reality TV, Scotland, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: 5 Americans are given 90 days to marry their significant others so they can get to stay in America..Join our couples as they go through proposal marriage and drama... But all in all love.Tittle taken from reality show 90 day fiance.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/John Morrison | Johnny Nitro, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Mustafa Ali/Roman Reigns, Nakamura Shinsuke/A.J. Styles, Sheamus/Dolph Ziggler
Comments: 37
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Our five couples are engaged to be married so they can get citizenship...
> 
> Im a big fan of 90 day fiance and I thought why not have the WWE version of 90 day fiance the couples don't know each other they will only meet during face to face when they tell it all.
> 
> Remember it's a fic something's here are untrue like Mustafa his from Chicago but I said his from Saudi Arabia please understand it's just a fic don't have to be true... Don't kill me.. and enjoy.

Couple 1 ..

Sheamus - Cabra Ireland 32 years.

Dolph Ziggler - Cleveland OhioUSA. 30 years.

Meet on a dating site been dating for 4 years now Dolph has been to Ireland in this four years but Sheamus has never been to America his coming for his first time to marry his fiance.

Couple 2 

Shinsuke Nakamura - Kyoto Japan 36 years   
Aj Styles- north Carolina USA 35 years.

They meet on Instagram shinsuke is coming to America for the first time an they have 90 days to marry.

Couple 3 

Roman reigns- Miami Florida 32 years

Mustafa Ali - Rihadya Saudi Arabia 28 years

Meet when Roman was on a business trip in Rihadya and it was love at first side now three years later Mustafa Ali is finally coming to the states.

Couple 4

Drew McIntyre- Ayr Scotland 35 years

John Morrison- los Angeles California USA 32

Meet when John Morrison was on a vacation in Scotland after his nasty divorce from his wife he was at a night club in Scotland and this tall sexy Scottish god approached him and had a chat the next thing they know they on a both talking about everything and everyone exchanged numbers 5 years later drew is coming to America to marry his fiance.

Couple 5 ..... last but not least.

Seth Rollins - devenport Iowa 34 years

Finn Balor - Bray county Ireland 34 years.

Seth has been working an living in Ireland meet his fiance Finn about 2 years in to the relationship he had to go back to the years because his contract ended but before he left he asked Finn to marry him and he said yes , now Finn is coming to America to marry the love of his life.

90 day fiance channel..

Will the couples survive the pressure of parents, social media , friends and family join them as they struggle with planning a wedding , meeting families and having cameras follow them around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am bored at work and I thought I should update after this mornings episode of 90 days ... Hope you enjoy it like the first one.

Dolph Ziggler - Cleveland Ohio. 30 years.

Producer : are you excited to see Sheamus?".

Dolph: " I'm nervous " he chuckled" .. I don't wanna lie I'm nervous like it's my first time with an experienced guy" laughs.

I invited my sister Natalya and her best friend Lana to come and help me Decorate and clean my place as you can see it's too much junk I don't want Sheamus to think I'm a slob.

Producer: what kind of a person is your fiance?"

Dolph: ohh! Wow! Where do I begin he's a neat freak always cleans up after me but this time I want him to find this place spotless".

The door opened and his sister and her best friend stepped in.

Hello!" Dolphin.

Dolph walked in to the kitchen and hugged them.

So where do we begin?" Asked Lana.

Natalya - dolph's sister.

Lana - her best friend.

Producer : what do you guys think of dolph's relationship?" 

Natalya: I mean we've never meet him but he makes my brother happy everytime he comes back from Ireland his glowing."

Lana: obviously we can't judge him we will have to wait until he gets here then we can judge him."

So do you guys think I should get rid of this lamp ?"... Dolph asked the girls. " Why not you love that lamp" Dolph sighed " I just think it's too colourful that's all" 

But don't you think if he loves you he will accept you with your love for colour pink?" Asked Lana.

Girls interview....

Producer :

Do you think Sheamus is trying to change your brother?" 

Natalya: sigh!: 

Lana : he's really trying a lot to impress this guy and who knows maybe his just here for a citizenship" 

Dolph's nterview 

Producer: 

Do you think Sheamus is using you for a citizenship?"

Dolph: No! Because I know he loves me his leaving his family and job for me so I don't think so".

\------------------------- 

A.j styles- north Carolina 35 years.

Producer: please tell us who you are and how you and your fiance shinsuke meet".

A.J : my name is A.J I'm 35 from north Carolina I meet my fiance shinsuke on Instagram I liked his picture and he liked mine back , he started inboxing me and we changed Skype Id's and we have been video calling everyday and I have been to Tokyo four years later we still here.

Producer: when did you guys get engaged?".

A.J : we got engaged a month back when I was in Tokyo".

Back in the house.....

AJ smiled as he and shinsuke face timed " tell me you have great news" he said making shinsuke smile.

My visa got approved" he said showing it to him " I will see you in a week" he said.

A.j blushed " I'm so excited I can't wait to sleep in you arms again" 

I can't wait to baby".

...............

Roman reigns - Florida Miami 

Producer: 

Does your daughter know about Mustafa coming?" 

Roman: yes!" She does but not about the wedding".

Producer: why not?" 

Roman : Kylie still think my ex wife and I are going to get back together so for her this relationship is a waste since it's been long distance ".

Producer: and your ex wife how is she taking this whole relationship ?"

Roman- she's just worried about my daughter.

Roman's daughter and ex wife Kara walked into the house .

Daddy !" Kylie ran up to her dad at 9 she's still daddy's little girl " I missed you daddy" she said.

Roman laughed " I missed you too baby" he said kissing her cheek.

So " called Kara Roman gave his daughter his iPad to distract her.

So!" He said back.

When is your fiance getting here ?" She asked.

In three weeks he got his visa approved a week ago so he will be here very soon".

Have you told her that he's coming to get married and stay for good?" He asked.

No! I will tell her Kara " he said clearly getting annoyed.

When at the altar or after he run away with your money" she said.

Roman sighed " not now Kara please he loves me and I love him " he said making no room for an argument.

.............

John Morrison - los Angeles 32 years

Producer: tell us how you and drew meet and what type of person is drew.

John Morrison : we meet when I was in Scotland after my divorce I was in a nightclub trying to have some good time when this sexy guy approached me , we started talking about everything exchanged numbers and here we are I have been to Scotland so many times and now he's coming to America.

Producer: and what type of person is he?"

John Morrison: he's good looking , sweet and loves me very supportive of everything I do."

Producer: how long have you guys been engaged?"

John Morrison - blushes " a year we've been engaged for a year now.

John Morrison's house los Angeles.

Mom! Drew is coming in about a week time and I can't have you showing up announced like this" said John making his mom laugh out.

Honey! You gave me the key remember" .

Now I regret it " said John chewing his celery.

So drew is going to be unemployed when he gets here am I right?" Asked his mom.

John sighed" yes! Mom but as soon as he gets his citizenship then he can start working".

So you going to pay for rent buy fuel and food" said his mom.

Yes! Mom as just until we get married and he can work mom it's not like I'm going to support us forever".

Support him honey" . Corrected his mom.

John rolled his eyes.

Mom's interview..

Producer: do you think drew is using John?" 

Mrs Sarah Morrison- I think him coming here and depending on my son is not okay at all and my son is just too in love to see it"..

Seth Rollins- devenport Iowa 34 years.

Producer : we know your family never liked any of your ex's how do you think they will take this one?".

Seth Rollins- sighed my daddy would probably freak out and offer him money to go back but I will defend him and our relationship I love him " he said.

Seth's house.

So no more Ireland his coming here?" Asked his dad mark.

So who's coming to the wedding?" Asked his daddy Shawn.

His mom and dad " said Seth.

So his parents know that you have two dad's right?" Asked Shawn sitting next to his husband on the couch.

Yes! Daddy Finn and his family knows everything about me remember I lived in Ireland" he said.

And I remember telling you to not bring a bride or groom back" Shawn said.

I'm not gonna do this argue about my fiance when his coming in three days dad! Come on guys" sighed Seth.

Honey we just worried have you thought about a prenup?" Asked Shawn.

I don't need a prenup Finn is not marrying me for my money" he said.

It's still our money which will be left to you when we die" said Shawn.

Seth made a face ...

Producer: so your parents are worried about the money.

Seth Rollins- sighs. " There are times when I just wanna tell them keep your money " but I can't you know they are my parents".

......

Mark and Shawn's interview.

Producer: what do you think if this marriage?"

Shawn : I think my son is just blind we have only talked to this boy on Skype he seems nice but we don't know his true intentions with my son"

Producer: do you think Seth will choose him over you guys?"

Mark - chuckles" never".

.....

Next the couples meet their significant others families and friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy your comments and kudos makes wanna write more.

dolph ziggler instagram

1237 likes 10k comments

baby... his first day and gym in the states bye loneliness beau is here.

comments

 **sky**.. finally the beau is here bye bye lonely nights.❤💋💖😘�

 **digoos a fucc** = holy shirts.💖

 **its availabele** your beau is cute af.💋😎😎

 **hugo,moom** cute af 😜

**elario cartez** d sooooo big.🔥😍🙊

**hotshick** lucky guy dolph i love both yall 

**joanet hot...** lick him all. 😎💋

 **lamecke** beautiful body you both have 🔥😜👌

 **dwayne** .. hot hot hot as hell.🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥🔥

 **moreno** a fella handsome couple.❤🔥💋

 **cristy.** life I'm single and dolph be rocking a hot guy.😢😂🙊😢🔥�

producer

so sheamus your finally here how do you feel being in America.?"

sheamus smiles - i get to be next to my fiancé and marry the love of my life that's all that matters at this moment".

sheamus and dolph left the gym and went over to their house to relax so: dolph started " my mom an sister have invited us to dinner tonight and my cousin is gonna be there and he kinda like is very overprotective of me" said dolph.

so his against our relationship?' asked dolph.

dolph sighed " yeah his had a problem from the get go".

so im gonna have to pretend that evertything is fine " asked sheamus" getting defensive.

baby my mom wants to meet you" said dolph.

fine but one word from your cousins mouth I'm out of there" he said .

producer: 

do you think your family will accept sheamus and this marriage?"

dolph- sighs i don't know what to think really I just hope this dinner goes well".

* * *

a.j styles - north carolina 35

producer : do you think shinsuke is going to like it here being a farm and all.?"

a.j - i dont know i mean his from a city his a city boy he might find it boring but i just hope that he loves it because his getting married to me and i love it ".

A.J started to make dinner when his phone rang it was a " call from shinsuke.

_hy baby"_

_hy sweety what are you up too?"_

_about to make dinner and you ?" asked A.j._

_about to go surfing wanna see?"_

_yes please" said A,J licking his lips_

I cant see the abs baby".

blame the board baby I got to go okay tall later".

love you"

love you too sweety" shinsuke said blowing a kiss to A.J.

* * *

ROMAN REIGNS miami florida

so am taking my daughter for icecream to tell her about the wedding and mustafa going tobe his new dad."

producer: how do you think she's going to react?"

roman laughs good I hope why do you think I'M buying ice cream".

i just hope my ex did not poison her about everything mustafa and the engagement plus the wedding"

* * *

JOHN MORRISON LOS ANGELES 32 YEARS

THERE is something I haven't told drew that when he gets here we moving in to my parents vacation home since I sold my condo and saving for the wedding".. I know to my family it seems like am overspending paying for the wedding paying for my car , but drew wont be able to work until her get his work permit so i will take care of things for now until his on his feet i dnt care what my family thinks i love him and he loves me that's all that matters".

producer : do you think drew will agree to staying in your parents home?"

john: chuckles I know my fiancé he has his pride but its just for this 90 days then we can start fresh together."

* * *

SETH ROLLINS 34 YEARS IOWA

SO Finn has a 3 year old Tyler from his previous relationship after his wife died he got custody of Tyler but what my family don't know is that when I was in Ireland Finn made me a legal guardian of Tyler incase something happens to him ".

producer: does your family know?.

Seth : well its going to be a surprise when I tell them and they meet Tyler and Finn.. hopefully they take it well I know my dad can be very dramatic".

producer:

don't you think this going to impacts on your relationship with your parents or marriage?"

Seth chuckles " I know it will but I love Finn and my son I literally raised that kid and I wont stop now".

stay tuned the other guys are here NEXT.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth Rollins 34 years Iowa Finn balor 34 years Bray county Ireland.

New York City.

So Finn arrived in New York Four Days ago and we where supposed to leave for Iowa today but my best friend Moxley is also in new York and wants to meet Finn so tonight we having dinner him.

Producer.....

Do you think Moxley will accept finn?" 

Seth chuckled" I hope he sees him for who he is not who he thinks he is.

Finn stood up and got ready for the day Seth came from behind and hugged him.

Producer.....

Do you think his best friend Moxley will accept you ?" 

I hope he does see that I love Seth " said Finn.

Back to the hotel..... 

Babe! What if they don't like me and Tyler ?"

Don't worry love they going to love you and Tyler when he gets here" .

Finn sighed when Seth hugged him.

Producer..

When is Tyler coming?"

Finn.... My mom thought it would be better if I came first and then she will bring Tyler when she comes for the wedding".

Restaurant.

Seth .... I just hope Moxley behaves his my best friend and he has no filter .

They arrived at the restaurant to find Moxley already there with his husband Kenny omega.

Hi! Kenny got up to hugg the couple you must be Finn " he said hugging Finn and then moving to hug Seth.

Finally you're here we've heard all about you" said Kenny.

Finn smiled .

I'm Moxley Sethi's friend nice to finally put the name to the face" .

Finn chuckled same here I have heard so much about you" .

They hugged and Kenny gestured for them to sit down.

So you guys heading back to Iowa soon?" Asked Moxley.

Yes! Our flight leaves in the morning." Said Finn.

Good "

They ordered food and drinks.

So Finn what are your plans with my buddy here?".

I love him and I wanna build a life with him".

What follow him here?".

I will follow him to the moon if I went" said finn.

Seth held his hand on the table and kissed his cheek.

Moxley " Seth's best friend and his husband Kenny.

Producer...

What do you think of Finn?"

Moxley.... His okay but I think his hiding something I don't trust him just yet".

Kenny rolled his eyes.." his sweet , cool and good for Seth and his smile lights up Seth's world you can see it in Seth's eyes.

Dolph Ziggler and Sheamus Cleveland.

Baby how many of your family members are gonna be there?" Asked Sheamus coming out of the bathroom half naked.

Ahh!" My mom, dad, sister my brother Danny his wife and my sister's husband Tyson." He finished.

Okay!". He said pulling Dolph for a hug.

Baby you're wet put a shirt on " said Dolph pulling away from him.

Producer....

Do you think the family will accept you?" 

Sheamus..... I hope they do because I love Dolph I know it's weired how we meet but I'm gonna marry him".

The couple arrived at dolph's childhood home and immediately his sister opened the door..

" Wow!" His a giant " she said out loud.

Natty!" Scolded Dolph.

They walked in and the other family members came over to greet the couple.

Hello!" Said Mr Ziggler sir nice to meet you I'm dolph's father.

Sheamus put out his hand for a shake they shook hands and Dolph introduced him to the rest of the family . They sat down and had dinner.

So Sheamus why did you decided to date an American?" Asked Danny.

I was not planning on dating an American until I fell in love with your brother" he said.

Dolph smiled he knew his brother had a problem with Sheamus from the beginning of this relationship even when Dolph decided to fly to Ireland to meet Sheamus he was against it calling this whole relationship a scam.

So you love my son?" Asked Mr Ziggler.

Sheamus looked at Ziggler and smiled " more than anything in the world" he said making natty smile.

Brother's interview...

He's a smooth talker good with words but I still think it's a scam.

Mom and dad's interview....

He seems nice "said mom.

I just hope he can take care of my son and make him happy or he will answer to me if he makes him cry."

AJ STYLES north Carolina.

So shinsuke's plane got delayed so he cannot be here today he will arrive tomorrow morning."

So for now I'm going to meet my friends Luke gallows and Karl Anderson for lunch.

Restaurant...

Do you think maybe his not coming?" Asked Karl.

No! I know his coming we face timed and he was at the airport." Said A.j.

I know I can't wait to meet him" said Luke.

Producer....

So you think your friend is being scammed?"

I think he's blindly in love and can't see anything right now" . Karl.

We'll just have to wait until shinsuke gets here then we can judge him." Said Luke.

John Morrison los Angeles drew McIntyre Ayr Scotland.

Producer....

Finally you here?" 

Drew! Yes I'm with my fiance that's all that matters".

Hotel room...

Baby there is something I have to tell you " said John sitting drew down.

What?" 

So I sold my condo to pay for the wedding " he said biting his lip.

So were we going to stay?".

My parents's holiday home it's just until the wedding is over then we can get our own place.".

You mean until I get a job ?".

Baby don't be like that it's until we both back on our feet" said john kissing Drew's lips.

Producer.....

Do you think it's wise to stay in your in law's house?"

Drew.....

I don't have any other choice but I don't think his family will respect me if I stay in their house but as soon as I get my work permit I'm getting us a house to start a family."

Producer.....

Kids you want kids in the future?" 

Drew.... Yes! Maybe we could adopt or get a surrogate".

John! Smirks.

Producer....

Do you want kids John?"

Morrison..... Kids are not something that I thought about very often but in the future yes".

Drew smiles not in the future soon" he says making no room for argument.

Roman reigns Florida .. Mustafa Ali...

So I'm leaving Mustafa with my daughter because I'm going to work ".

Producer.....

Have you told your daughter about the wedding yet?".

Roman.... Not yet an I haven't discussed with mustafa about Kylie knowing.

So you gonna be okay?" He asked Mustafa.

Babe! I'm not scared of a 9 year old" he said chuckling.

Okay ! Baby just making sure that you not gonna panic".

He kissed his forehead and his daughter too an left.

So what do wanna do?" 

Kylie smiled " play video games" she said.

Producer.....

Do you think she likes you ?".

" I think she's warming up to me but we'll see" he chuckled.

So what do you think about me and your dad getting married?" Asked Mustafa.

Kylie raised her eyebrows " you and my dad are getting married?" 

Yeah!" He didn't tell you?" He asked.

I don't know that you are getting married".

Kylie interview....

Producer....

How do you feel about the wedding?"

Kylie.... 

My dad didn't tell me I'm not happy about it at all I wanted my dad to tell me".

Next time... Shinsuke is coming and lots of drama unfold


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired but here enjoy people I love you thanks for continous support....

Dolph Ziggler and Sheamus Cleveland.

So my dad and Sheamus are having lunch because apparently since the is no bride they have to discuss which family is paying for the wedding" .

Producer ....

How do you think it's gonna go?

Dolph.... 

I'm hoping we'll Sheamus can be very stubborn and so is my dad I'm just hoping it goes well..

Dolph an Sheamus's home.

What do you think your Dad is going to say to me?" Asked sheamus.

Ohh! Well I think his going to ask about the wedding and get to know you that's all" said Dolph taking out cloeths for both of them.

Why can't you come with me ?" Sheamus asked pulling Dolph for a hug and kiss.

Because I'm going for a suit fitting and my sister thinks it will be bad luck if we go together or you see my suit" 

So you're the bride?" Teased sheamus.

Dolph blushed and moved away from sheamus to start getting dressed.

Restaurant...

Mr Ziggler and Sheamus.

Mr Ziggler found sheamus already sitting there waiting for him " me Ziggler sorry I'm late had to take a cab."

I understand I just got here myself" said sheamus Taking a seat.

They ordered their lunch and beverage and talked " so Mr Ziggler started we know that you're not working yet" he said and sheamus nodded..

So I'm going to pay for this wedding " he said and sheamus nodded and smiled. " That means you going to pay me back every penny once you start working" he said.

Sheamus chuckled it's also your son's wedding " sheamus said confused.

Yes! If you were working you would be paying for the wedding and I'd be paying for half " he said.

Sheamus sighed.

Producer...

So do yoou Mr Ziggler supports this wedding?"

Sheamus...

I think he has a problem with me not working because I can't pay for the wedding now I owe him yeah! He has a problem with this wedding".

Suit store

Dolph , Natalya and Lana...

Producer

How do you think it's going with your dad and Sheamus?"

Dolph.... 

Knowing my dad it's going " Dolph chuckled....

So dad and Sheamus alone with no other family members present " said Natalya.

Yeah! I'm just hoping all goes well" said dolph Lana scoffed we talking about your dad here Dolph that man can be stubborn as a mull."

They chuckled " but I hope it goes well" Dolph said shrugging his shoulders. Producer.... So do you think its going well between your future brother in law and dad?" Natalya chuckled ..." I know my dad and I feel sorry for sheamus Dolph is his baby and he can be very protective of him." John Morrison an drew McIntyre los Angeles... So baby this is going to be our new home" said John opening the door to his parents family house. Drew smiled and looked at the house it was nice four bedrooms patios , open plan kitchen jaccuzi and outdoor pool , it was beautiful and open yard. But he was still feeling like a burden to this family. This is our bedroom you can get settled I'm Just gonna get dinner ready" John said getting ready to go downstairs. Drew sat down on the bed contepletating this whole thing his life back home the one he left to be with john. But then again he loves John we will do everything he can to stay. Producer... Do you think the family will respect drew as a man if he struggled to get a job after you guys are married. Morrison. My family can be very difficult but they know that I love him and I'm gonna marry him." Drew he held John's hand and smiled. 07:30 John and drew John's family house... John and drew sat in the kitchen eating breakfast when John's parents came bursting in . "Good morning " said mirs Morrison holding cruisants and smiled at the couple " how did you sleep?" She asked. Drew smiled " very good thanks mam." Mom!" Thanks for breakfast but we already eat " he said. Ohh! It's for me and your dad" she said making herself comfortable on the stool. Drew excused himself but Mr Morrison walked in sat next to his wife " can we talk to both of you" said John's dad. The couple sat down and then it all started. John your dad and I were talking we think you guys should pay rent" his mom said. Drew scoffed " Morrison looked between his parents " excusee what but you guys know we planning a wedding" he reasoned. Honey! We can't support another grown man " said his dad . Drew chuckled" so this is about me not working what you saying is I'm a burden to your family?" What we saying is " Mrs Morrison tried to explain but drew stood up. Where you going drew we not finished?" She said. Drew grabbed his phone and left the house. John ran after him. Outside.. Drew! Drew! Wait" called John . He stopped " what!" John your family things I'm a burden I can't go back in There and I can't tell them to leave it's their house " John sniffed." It's their house they made it clear" said drew. Where you gonna go?" He asked. I don't know I just wanna be alone" said drew. Okay! Let me book you a hotel then so I know we're you are" said John. Drew had no choice but to accept it the cab came he got in and left without saying a word to john. Back in the house.... Mrs Morrison Drew was very rude for him to storm out like that in the middle of a conversation shows how rude he is" .. Producer Don't you think you were being unfair and rude to him?" No!" Said Mr Morrison. John went inside past his parents and into his room the cameras followed him for an interview. John slept on his bed trying to call drew but voicemail. Tears kept falling . Producer ..do you think your parents respect drew and your relationship?" John sniffed... I just wanna be alone this interview is over " he said shutting the door. The producers left him alone to check him later. AJ Styles north Carolina. So shinsuke is arriving today I'm ready to go pick him up from the airport I arrived in New York this morning and I'm already for love" said Aj. 54 minutes later he arrived at the airport. His been at the airport at for almost 40 minutes his mind tells him to give up and go home maybe shinsuke is Playing him but his heart says no to stay at wait. Finally as he was about to go to the bathroom his fiance showed up AJ run up to him and hugged him really tight. " Ohh! My god you're here" Yes! Baby I'm here I missed you " shinsuke said kissing AJ. Producer... How do you feel now that shinsuke is here?" AJ laughs I'm a little nervous but excited at the same time". Producer... How do you feel finally you're in America .? I'm just happy to be here to marry the love of my life" They left the airport to get to the hotel room and relax AJ was very happy finally his beau is here it's not a scam after all. ROMAN reigns an mustafa Ali Florida. My daughter hasn't talked to me in a week and I don't know what to do since it's all my fault " Roman and mustafa stood in the kitchen Mustafa was feeling bad about what happened between him and his future step daughter. Roman walked up to him and kissed him it's not your fault you didn't know " he assured him. Mustafa nodded. Producer Do you think she will forgive you? Roman I know she will I just have to explain the situation to her and make her understand. Producer Do you think this will drive Roman to choose between you and his daughter.? Roman That is not happening i love my daughter but I'm in love with mustafa. Roman's ex wife brought Kylie to his dad's house. Kylie sat on the couch and didn't hug her dad like she always does. Roman sat next to her " pumpkin " he called. She remained silent. Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the wedding " she looked up glaring at her dad. I'm sorry .". I feel like I'm not important enough for you to tell me about your wedding" she said. Producer You think your dad will choose?" Kylie .... I'm mad at my dad really mad. Roman an mustafa separate interview. I think Kylie hates for trying to steal her dad". Kylie don't hate you baby she's still young give her time". Seth Rollins an Finn balor Iowa. Mark and I did a little digging on Finn and we found out he has a son. Seth's house So you guys couldn't ask me an you decided to go behind my back and do a research about Finn like his a criminal?" He asked clearly frustrated. Honey! We were worried about you imagine to our surprise we find out that your fiance has a son" said Shawn. Where you ever gonna tell us?" Asked Shawn. It is non of your business dads" screamed Shawn. It is our business if it comes to you honey always" Shawn said. Seth sighed " this is my relationship and I'm not gonna let you ruin it by driving Finn away with your accusations." But honey he has a child" Mark sat there looking between his husband and son when it comes to Shawn an Seth he learned to never get involved. So he has a child so what dad I love that kid like his my own and I love finn and you're not gonna get us to cancel the wedding" Seth was furious. Producer Do you think your dad is ever gonna accept any of your relationships? Seth chuckled " well with Finn they have no choice because his here to stay". Dads's interview.... I think Finn is holding my son with something clearly his hooked an can't see if his been used or taken for granted". Mark. I think my husband is over reacting because Seth is in love" no one has levarage on him. Next chapter is we get to see how drew is doing and shinsuke is finally here and sheamus too , Seth is pissed at his dads.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy our couples i just wanted to give you this pictures of them in AMERICA together now its about to get real. someone is being lied too but who? someone is forced to retire from their career but who? find out next.

finn balor and seth rollins iowa

* * *

dolph ziggler and sheamus cleveland

* * *

roman reigns and mustafa ali 

* * *

john morrison and drew mcintyre los angeles

* * *

AJ styles and shinsuke north carolina


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm exhausted and it took me three weeks to finally finish this fic but I love it so I don't have a choice but to write it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it like I do 
> 
> Our couples are in for a storm and some are in for a bed of roses but all in all their all hoping for love.
> 
> This chapter is full of surprises, tears and laughter.

AJ Styles and Shinsuke Nakamura

Restaurant....

AJ sat in the restaurant with his friends luke and Carl the sat facing him and he faced the door.

Where is shinsuke?" Asked Luke.

His home sleeping." 

Well we can say what we going to say Infront of him" Luke said.

What are you going to say?" Asked Aj.

Well we found out some news about shinsuke" Carl said looking directly at AJ .

AJ Chuckled. " What you mean?" He asked.

Well we have a friend from Tokyo he knows the nakumura family and he told us" AJ raised his eyebrows.

Well" I'm waiting " he said.

So apparently shinsuke's family it was their plan all along to have their son marry an American" .

What?" He asked.

Yes! You were scammed Aj " .

AJ laughed what do you mean , he shook his head no! No! It's a lie".

Look at it this way he can go back home and cancel the wedding suggested " Carl.

AJ chuckled " I can't "

What do you mean you can't ?" Asked Luke.

Because we are married "

What ! When!" The pair was shooked

When I was in Japan three months back" said Aj.

Producer..

What do you mean you're married how come we don't know about this?"

AJ.....

nobody knows it was our secret we wanted to get shinsuke here quickly ".

Producer

But all this time you didn't say anything.

AJ starts crying.

This interview is over " he has walking away.

Producer.

How do you guys feel. Guessing you're both shooked like us.

Luke and Carl 

Wow!" Said Carl.

Luke! After all the information we found it was all for nothing.

Carl.  
I can't believe AJ is married and didn't tell us.

SETH ROLLINS AND FINN BALOR Iowa

Producer

So it seems Seth's dads have a problem with you having a child and Seth adopting Tylor.

Finn.

Well Seth loves Tylor it's going to be sad for both of them.

SETH ROLLINS's condo.

Babe can we talk " said Finn.

Sure love " said Seth sitting on the bed.

When your parents gets here I need you to be my fiance not sethie Shawn's son".

Seth nodded " ofcouse baby."

Producer 

Do you think Seth will be able to stand up to his parents?

Finn.

I know my fiance always trying to please his dad.but I'm hoping for the best.

SETH AND FINN'S CONDOR

sethie ! Hello! " Called Shawn.

Be downstairs in a minute" said Seth.

Shawn set the lunch on the kitchen table and they sat on the couch.

Finn is meeting my parents for the first time and I'm ready for whatever my dad is going to throw at us.

Dad and pops " Seth said getting up to hug his parents.

Ohh! My you must be Finn?" Seth his beautiful" said Shawn.

Finn blushed and hid behind Seth.

Moved closer to hug him making Finn jump .

He let go and smiled we finally get to meet you " he said. " I brought Chinese I hope you hungry".

Finn smiled and Shawn grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

The family sat there eating lunch Shawn kept asking Finn questions about his home in Ireland.

Shawn and mark's interview

Well Finn seems nice and I must say his very beautiful in person.

Mark rolled his eyes.

Producer 

So you don't have a problem with Finn?"

Shawn

When I look into his eyes I can see he loves my son but it's still new and too soon for marriage."

BACK INSIDE

Shawn started " Finn I want you to know I don't hate you I just want what's best for my son " .

Finn smiled.

I want you to know that my son has been hurt so many times did you know he's been married before and adopted his step daughter and his wife cheated on him while my son supports her daughter" ..

Finn looked at Seth who had tears in his eyes .

Baby you didn't tell me" he said wiping Seth's cheeks.

I'm sorry baby" said said making Finn drop a tear.

So I need you to promise me that those are not your intentions" said Shawn.

I love Seth and my son adores him and I would never do that to him" he reasured making Seth kiss him.

Producer..

That went well"

Finn and Seth 

Wow! Not like we thought my dad loves you baby and his gonna love Tylor.

I hope so " Finn said.

Finn better not hurt my son " said Shawn with a chuckle.

Producer.

Do you think his intentions are good?

Shawn

I hope so otherwise the will be hell to pay"

SHEAMUS AND DOLPH ZIGGLER Cleveland.

I found some voice notes of sheamus and his ex Cesaro they used to date when sheamus was living in Sweden Switzerland " said Dolph wiping a tear from his eye.

Producer

So sheamus is cheating?

Dolph.

I don't know I couldn't listen to the end the conversations were just too much for me ".

Producer 

Where is Sheamus this morning?

Dolph 

He went to the gym I just needed some time alone.

Back in the house.

Sheamus walks into the house " baby I'm home" he screamed walking in the kitchen.

Silence.

Baby are you there?" He called.

He walked into the room and found Dolph sitting there with his iPad next to him.

He sat down " baby is everything okay?" He asked because dolph's eyes looked red and puffy.

Are you still talking to your ex boyfriend?" He asked.

Sheamus chuckled' what are talking about?"

Dolph raised his eyebrows , the nerve of this guy .

I mean I found voice notes between you and your ex Cesaro.

What?" Sheamus laughed.

You think I'm a fool or something?" Dolph was screaming.

Have you checked the dates on those voice notes?" He asked.

Nope!"

If you did you would know that they are old messages back from when we used to date two way before I meet you".

But why do you still have them on your phone?" ... Because nothing gets deleted on the phone baby " sheamus kneeled Infront of fiance and wiped his tears .

Cesaro is the past you are my present an my future Babe I love you" Dolph sniffed " I love you too".

Now we gotta wedding to plan we getting married right?" Asked Sheamus with his pleading eyes.

Dolph nodded and kissed him " I love you ".

I love you too" he said kissing him .

Producer.

So it was all a misunderstanding?

Dolph 

He looks at sheamus and smiles yeah! Sheamy explained and we going to check out the wedding venue "

Sheamus 

Yes! It was all a misunderstanding I love Dolph and I'm gonna marry him.

JOHN MORRISON AND DREW MCINTYRE los Angeles

So drew an I are going to check out an adoption agency to meet with social worker."

Producer

Do you want kids?

Morrison 

I don't know what I want .

Producer  
What do you mean you don't know?

Morrison 

I mean Im confused between my career an raising a family I don't know.

John and drew sat in the social workers office listening to her  
Explain how the adoption process goes and that they can start adopting as soon as possible after they get married" she explained. You mean we can be parents as soon as possible ?" Asked drew excited. Yes!" she nodded. You hear that baby we going to be parents we just have to go married". John smiled " yes baby. Producer. Are you sure this is what John wants?" Drew I'm getting married to him he has to listen to me it's the Scottish way once we married one has to be submissive and listen and obey." John looked at drew it's the first time I'm hearing of this " he said. Drew pulled him close to kiss his forehead. Drew and John's house. You can't just take decisions for me and expect me to obey

But baby you know how I feel about leaving my career " said John.

Drew walked over to john and held his hand " you can work from home baby I mean you have employees at the salon and you take modelling part time " he suggested.

Like only when I have a gig ?" He asked 

Yes! Baby drew nodded.

But atleast you could have discussed it with me first before telling the whole world".

Baby I'm telling you know" said drew.

It's not the same " John had tears in his eyes.

Drew wiped them and kissed John's lips.

Producer

Are you okay?"

John.

I love drew and I don't wanna loose him so we gonna do this.

John looked at drew and smiled drew kissed him.

I love this one his my everything" he said kissing John's forehead.

ROMAN REIGNS AND MUSTAFA ALI Florida 

Today I'm having lunch with lunch with Kendra she invited me I don't know what to expect I mean his Roman's ex wife.

Kendra walked into the lounge and dining he hugged mustafa an they both sat down.

Thank you for meeting me" said Kendra.

No problem" returned mustafa.

They placed their order and sat down Kendra started " I just wanna let you know that there is no way I'm getting back with my ex husband " mustafa nodded.

But I just want you to know the reason to our divorce"

Mustafa sighed he knew this was coming ex wife being friendly .

The real reason why we got divorced it's because Roman had an affair ".

Mustafa felt his heart break that's not what Roman told him. Kendra and Roman divorced because says that Roman works a lot and he only started seeing other people after the divorce was final.

Wait what?" He asked stuttling her.

That's not what I know you guys divorced because you said he was working alot" explained mustafa.

No! Honey he slept with other guys and girls on his business trips " Kendra tried to reason but mustafa could see through her lies. He got up Kendra I believe my fiance and no one is going to try and destroy and destroy our relationship that includes you Kendra " he said grabbing his wallet and calling an Uber ride.

Kendra's interview

I just wanted to let him know what his getting himself into that's all I guess he's blinded by love " 

Producer

Do you think Kendra is trying to get between you and Roman ?

Mustafa

Kendra just wants to break us up and destroy what we build together I think she's jealous that I'm making it work with a man that she couldn't make it work with"

Fire next we get to meet Drew's mom and sheamus and dolph plan their wedding.

Seth buys Finn an expensive wedding ring which his dad disapproves and mark and Tyler bond.

Mustafa and Roman meets Roman's family will they accept mustafa we will see.

AJ Styles and Shinsuke get into an argument over what his best friends told him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year to all AO3 fans and writers and wonderful artists I hope 2021 comes with a things great .....
> 
> Now back to the fic.

DREW MCINTYRE AND JOHN MORRISON los Angeles 

Drew and John's house.

So how was your day at the salon ?" Drew asked john who was exhausted.

Exhausting we had the Kardashians and they had everybody acting crazy " said John with a chuckle.

Drew smiled and continued on the laptop.

How was your day ?" Asked john.

Mmm! Just fine" he said.

Okay! I better start on dinner I was thinking lasagna" said John preapering dinner.

Mmm!" Drew answered.

So something happened today" said John.

Like what?" 

The truck company called me after you turned down their job offer." Said John softly.

Why?"

John chuckled " why ?"

Yeah! Why did they have to call you?"

Because you turned down their offer and I'm the one who got you that job drew" .

Well I will not work as a truck driver ".

It's not a truck driver position it's a job as a mechanic drew " he said.

Drew dipped his whiskey " you mad now?" He asked.

Ofcouse I'm mad we bearly afford your whiskey and I can't seem to get modelling gigs and the salon is " John threw his hands in the air.....

And your mom is coming in the next 48 hours and we bearly scrapping by" .

I'm going to be your husband and you can't speak to me like that john" said drew.

Ohh!" Wow! Exclaimed John " how should I speak to you drew?" Asked john. Like I'm going to be your husband" John chuckled I'm going to start on dinner I can't deal with this. Interview with the producer Drew can be difficult sometimes he thinks this is Scotland where everybody's equal marriage rights are crushed. Do you think drew will ever work?" At this moment I don't know what to think. ROMAN REIGNS AND MUSTAFA ALI Tampa Roman's family Producer What do you think of Mustafa? Twins Jimmy an Jey Jimmy I just hope he ain't no terrorist man?" Jey Yeah!" Uce imagine that man ?' Roman's mom and Dad Producer What do you think of your new son in law?" Dad He's okay as long as my son is having Mom! He's Muslim and Roman is Christian so I don't know what to say we'll just see how it goes" Roman and mustafa arrived to find everyone in the house waiting for them when they arrived they were welcomed with hungs. They were all happy to see Roman and his new boyfriend / fiance . So mustafa how are you liking America?" Asked Nia Roman's sister. It's different from what you usually see on tv and the culture is different from ours so it's oright" he said. She nodded. Nia interview Producer What do you think of mustafa?" Nia He's cool I just hope he has good intentions with my brother because he's been married before and it failed I just hope this turns out better. So the wedding are we going to have a Samoan wedding or Muslim wedding?" Asked Roman's mom. Mom we were thinking something small and intimate" said Roman. What ! What about mustafa's family and my family your cousin's in Samoa they all wanna come to your wedding " she said. And who's paying ma! Me?" Yes Roman you know that they can't afford to pay for the tickets so you must pay" she said. I'm paying for the wedding and also getting a new house " What about the one that you're living in?" Asked jey Mustafa can't stay in the same house I used to stay in with my wife " stated Roman. What about your obligations to the family ?" She asked. I will still fulfill my duties and still be a husband to mustafa" he said. Who's coming from mustafa's family for the wedding?" Asked Nia My mother and sister" he said. Ohhh!" She said. Interview Producer What do you think of the family?" Mustafa Honestly they all just depending on Roman and we going to start a family soon how will he manage" And I don't want a big wedding I told Roman I want small and intimate that's it it's my wedding after all. Seth Rollins and Finn balor Iowa Seth wow this ring is beautiful 18 carrats " said Shawn. Yes! Daddy only the best for my fiance." But don't you think it's a little expensive?" She asked. Daddy finn likes it that's all that matters" said Seth not making room for argument. Shawn's interview It's clear that Finn wanted that expensive ring because he's a gold digger he's after my son's money I mean why would Seth buy a half a million dollar ring " said Shawn. Mark shook his head . I think the ring is beautiful ". Your ring cost two million Shawn are you a gold digger?" Asked mark kissing his husband's forehead. Back in the house Seth arrived with Tylor and Finn's mother. Papa !" Screamed Tylor running into Seth's arms. Tylor buddy!" Exclaimed Seth. Finn's interview I'm so happy my son is here and my mom I can have someone in my corner Seth is trying but he won't understand how I'm feeling my mom can." Finn's mom I'm so happy to be here to see my son and my son in law ohh ! Well. Future son in law." What do you think of Shawn Seth's dad?" Snob, I just think he's a snob thinks everyone should remain at the bottom" that's my first impression I don't know maybe things my changed." Producer How you feeling?" Tylor I'm just happy to see my papa and daddy". Mark and Tylor bonded like fish and chips they just hit it off at a go and Seth couldn't be happier looking at his papa and son getting along . Interview I got a new grandpa and he's so cool " He's the best grandson I could ask for". AJ Styles and Shinsuke Nakamura Is it true ?" Asked AJ. No! Are you sure?" Yes I'm sure" said shinsuke. So my friends are lying to me" said AJ. So you believe your friends over your husband?" Asked shinsuke. The difference between the two of you is that my friends would never lie to me" So you don't believe me my family never planned on bringing me to America for a green card" . AJ just sat there looking tired and had dry tears on his cheeks. Shinsuke moved closer to AJ and kissed his knuckles " baby I don't know what your friends heard but it's not true okay " AJ just blinked. I love you AJ and I would never hurt you " he said. But ... But.... Their my friends why would they lie to me?" Asked AJ. Because maybe they jealous of our relationship " said shinsuke kissing AJ's lips. Interview I don't know what AJ's friends planned on doing but I love AJ and I'm not leaving him". AJ sighed " I don't know what to think I'm just I can't do this interview ". AJ turned to shinsuke and hid his face in chest crying. This interview is over " said Shinsuke moving away from camera. Dolph Ziggler and Sheamus

Wow!" This place is beautiful " said Dolph.

Yeah!" I think so too " agreed sheamus.

Baby we also need to check out the venue and deco" said dolph.

Sheamus so the panic in his fiance's face and kissed his forehead.

Baby relax okay and breath we in this together you and i." Said sheamus.

I'm so nervous"

Producer 

Do you think you will have everything in time.

Dolph

I hope so " 

We meeting my sister at the deco store .

Nattie and Dolph hugged and checked out deco's while sheamus left for gym.

They sat after to catch up over coffee and cake.

How is he?"

He's fine or he's not showing his emotions but I think he's fine I just wanna get this wedding out of the way you know" said dolph.

Honey hang in there okay it will be over soon." She said.

Nature's interview

I think my brother is hurting you know he wants my dad and Sheamus to get along but that's not happening so I feel for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Love doesn't ask why it's speaks from the heart... Celine Dion.


End file.
